In recent years, flat display devices that are lightweight and slim and can be easily handled have been widely released.
Liquid crystal display panels or a plasma display panels are used for the flat panel display devices. The flat panel display devices do not have any additional thickness except for a thickness of a display module. Therefore, due to theses characteristics of the flat panel displays, the display devices are recently used in a state where they are mounted on a wall. In this case, an interior space occupied by the display device is reduced and thus user convenience can be improved.
In order to mount the display device on the wall, a wall mounting apparatus is required. The wall mounting apparatus includes a variety of adjusting mechanisms for adjusting orientation of the display device in response to a user's location, a frictional mechanism for preventing the display device from drooping by its self-gravity, and a frontward moving mechanism for moving the display device frontward.
In addition, in recent years, customers considering the sense of beauty require a wall mounting device that is not exposed to an external side.
Among the variety of the mechanisms, the frictional mechanism causes dissatisfaction of the user. When the frictional mechanism is not ideally designed, the display device may droop due to its self-gravity. Further, when the frictional force is applied discontinuously, this causes the dissatisfaction of the user.
Needless to say, even when any one of the variety of the mechanisms does not normally operate, the wall mounting apparatus cannot perform its inherent functions.